Ride The Waves
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash and friends aboard the S.S Anne and while aboard the ship, Misty asks Ash a very personal question that she has always wanted to ask him. A must read for Pokeshipping fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Ride the Waves**

**Chapter 1**

After a long journey, our heroes finally arrive at Vermillion City.

"We finally made it!" Ash cheered.

"PI PIKACHU!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Yippee!" Brock cried

"To the Pokémon centre!" Misty yelled

"Oh don't tell me" muttered Brock.

"Why?" asked Ash

"Because im starving" giggled Misty, patting her enormous belly.

Ash glumly muttered

"Surprise surprise"

"Excuse me!" Misty barked

"Are you calling me fat again?"

Ash sweat dropped

"No no, not at all" he nervously said

"Fat bitch" Brock muttered under his breath.

"What was that!" Misty yelled

"Oh nothing" Brock said panicking.

"Good!" Misty chirped.

"Can I at least take a mouthful of water first?" Brock asked.

"Oh ok" sighed Misty

"I'll get it out of your backpack if you want" Misty offered.

"Why thank you" Brock thanked and turned round at Misty.

Misty opened the backpack and pulled out Brocks water bottle and handed it to Brock.

"Thanks Misty" Brock thanked, before taking a mouthful of water.

"Pass that over will you when you're done" Ash told Brock

"Sure thing buddy" Brock then handed the bottle to Ash

Ash then took a mouthful of water too

Misty noticed a box of Power Bars.

"Brock what are these?" Misty asked.

"Uh-oh!" Brock thought to himself.

"Misty…there my power bars"

"Can I try one?" Misty asked

"No!" Brock exclaimed

"Please" whimpered Misty.

"Misty we need to save our food"

"But I only want one" Misty whimpered with her lip trembling.

"Just let her have one!" Ash snapped.

Brock sighed.

"Fine take one"

"Thanks Brock" Misty thanked taking a bite out of one of the bars.

But then Misty ate all of the other bars greedily

"I knew this would happen" Brock thought to himself.

Ash said nothing and just sweat dropped and at the same time got aroused.

Later on when they arrived at the Pokémon Centre, Ash, Misty and Brock sat down for lunch while there Pokémon were being healed.

Brock and Ash had a hotdog with fries and a soda each.

Misty had four hotdogs, five boxes of fries, five burgers, six sodas and two slices of cake.

Ash noticed Misty's enormous gut had stretch marks on.

"Hey what happened to your belly?" Ash asked.

"What you mean?" Misty answered with her mouthful while taking a bite out of one of her burgers.

"Looks like you been slashed on your gut" Ash pointed out.

Misty chuckled.

"There stretch marks"

"It's a sign I need to lose weight" Misty said glumly

Ash took a deep breath.

"Misty…no matter how big you get, I'm always going to love you"

"Aw you're the best" Misty thanked and kissed Ash on the cheek.

After lunch, Ash decided to phone Professor Oak.

Professor Oak answered the phone.

"Hi Professor Oak" Ash greeted down the phone.

"Oh hey Ash…long time no speak"

"How's the journey going?" Professor Oak asked.

"Great!" Exclaimed Ash

"I have won two badges and caught five Pokémon"

"Oh I'm impressed" Professor Oak said happily.

"Oh and I have a girlfriend now" Ash added.

"Ooh is she pretty?" asked Professor Oak

"Take a look" Ash told Professor Oak

And brought Misty to stand next to him.

"Hi" Misty shyly said waved with a smile.

"Whoa she's huge!" Professor Oak thought to himself.

"And I would like you to meet Brock"

Brock waved to the camera and said nothing.

"Right listen Ash, I've got a reward for you and your friends" Professor Oak explained.

"About this time every year, the S.S Anne takes Pokémon trainers on a voyage to Maidens Peak for a break"

"And luckily…" I have three tickets

"Tell me which city you're in and I will send them to that Pokémon Centre"

"Vermillion City" Ash replied.

"Very well. Just sent them out now" Professor Oak told Ash.

"Well it was nice speaking to you again, good luck and take care" Professor Oak ended the call

"Bye Professor Oak" Ash responded and hung up the phone.

Just as soon as Ash hung up, Nurse Joy appeared.

"You must be Ash and friends" Nurse Joy greeted.

"We are" replied Ash with a smile.

"Professor Oak sent these" said Nurse Joy happily and handed Ash an envelope

Ash opened it and there were three tickets for the S.S. Anne.

"And I send you my love" Brock poetically said to Nurse Joy

"For fuck sakes" Misty muttered

Ash thanked Nurse Joy and as soon as Ash, Misty and Brock collected there Pokémon, they headed to Vermillion Harbour to board the S.S Anne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ride the Waves**

**Chapter 2**

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock arrived at Vermillion Harbour and looked for the S.S Anne.

"Which ship is it?" Ash pondered out loud.

"Pika" sighed Pikachu.

Soon there a sailor approached them.

He was a well-dressed sailor with blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and slim built.

"Can I help you?" he politely asked.

"Yeah were looking for the S.S Anne" Brock told the sailor.

"Ah yes… Right over there" The sailor pointed out towards a huge cruise ship.

"Thanks Mr" Ash thanked and they all headed towards the S.S Anne.

And soon they flashed there tickets at another sailor which gave them each a brochure of the S.S Anne and boarded the ship.

They found their way to their cabin, but as soon as they opened the door, they noticed a problem.

There were only two beds.

"Oh dear" Ash sighed.

Within luck, a passing cabin crew walked past.

"Excuse me..." Brock called out.

"I and my friends have a slight problem"

"There are three of us and only two beds"

The cabin crew member looked at the tickets.

"Yep I see the problem…" he told Brock.

"Its two different cabins"

"One cabin is a few doors down the left…"

"I suppose you and Misty want this cabin" Brock asked Ash.

"If you don't mind since we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Ash responded.

"Very well" sighed Brock and headed a few doors down the corridor.

Ash and Misty then entered there cabin and sat on the double bed.

Soon the S.S Anne set sail and there was a loud toot from the horn.

And the captain made an announcement on the tannoy.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, welcome to the S.S Anne, and I hope you enjoy your journey to Maidens Peek"

Soon there was a knock at the door.

Ash answered it.

It was Brock wearing his swim shorts and no shirt with a towel across his right shoulder.

"Fancy going to the top deck, there's a pool"

"And pools always have girls in bikinis around them"

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed.

And so Ash pulled on his swim shorts and grabbed his towel.

"You coming Misty?" Ash asked.

"Sure if you can help me in my costume" Misty replied.

"Brock…meet me and Misty up there" Ash instructed.

"And take Pikachu"

"Come on little buddy" Brock cheerfully said to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked and stood beside Brock outside the cabin.

And so Brock then headed to the top deck with Pikachu while Ash tried to help Misty into her one piece swimming costume.

Misty's costume was red with white flowers on.

Misty struggled to get her huge gut inside her costume.

"Ash…I think I need a new costume" Misty grunted.

As soon as Misty got her massive belly inside her costume, she then struggled to get her huge titties inside.

But as soon as Misty was in her costume there was a loud ripping noise and Misty's costume split in two on the ground.

"Oh dear" Misty then sweat dropped

"Now what im going to wear?" she cried.

Misty then remembered.

"How silly of me" Misty giggled.

Misty then put on her red bikini.

It was so small that it exposed a part of her bottom and most of her huge breasts.

Her huge belly covered the front part of her bikini as it spilled over it.

"I don't want you to burn" Misty told Ash while holding a bottle of sun cream

Ash let Misty rub sun cream on his back.

"Thanks Misty…you're the best" Ash sighed happily

Once Misty had rubbed Ash's back, Ash rubbed the rest of the cream on his chest, legs, arms and face.

"Misty…can I oil you?" Ash asked nervously while getting aroused.

"Go ahead" Misty happily said.

Ash first rubbed the oil on Misty's back.

Ash was slowly getting more and more aroused on how soft Misty's back felt.

When Misty turned round, she noticed a bulge inside Ash's shorts.

Misty gave a kinky grin.

"Ash….you want to rub oil on my belly?" Misty asked in a kinky tone.

Without answering, Ash poured sun cream on his hand and started rubbing sun cream on Misty's soft and round belly.

"Get it between the folds" Misty instructed.

Ash rubbed oil inside Misty's belly folds.

Ash got more and more aroused.

Once Ash had rubbed oil on Misty, he noticed Misty looking at his crotch.

"Ash….I noticed you touching my soft body turns you on" Misty pointed out.

"Do you like how soft and fat I am?" Misty asked in her kinky tone.

Ash got an erection.

Ash didn't know what to say.

"Can I touch it?" Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

Without answering, Ash then pulled down his shorts and Misty grabbed Ash's dick and started rubbing it.

"Ooh yeah!" Ash panted as Misty tugged at Ash's penis.

"Misty…I love this"

"I'm hungry…can I stick it in my mouth?" Misty asked with an innocent look.

"Go ahead" Ash said breathing heavily.

Misty then stuck Ash's penis in her mouth and started sucking it.

"Aah yeah!" Ash cried in arousal.

Misty kept sucking harder and harder.

Soon Ash ejected inside Misty's mouth.

"Keep coming!" Misty thought to herself as she swallowed Ash's white goo.

Soon Ash climaxed inside Misty's mouth and blasted a jet of seamen in her mouth.

Misty then swallowed it and took Ash's penis out of her mouth.

"Wow that was fun!" Ash cried, pulling his shorts back up.

"But…don't tell Brock please" Ash nervously told Misty.

"Sure thing" Misty said and slowly kissed Ash on the lips.

Ash picked up his brochure and opened it.

"Hey it looks like there's a welcoming barbeque on the top deck" Ash pointed out, while reading the brochure.

Just then Ash heard a familiar gurgling noise.

*GLOOOOP!*

Ash then looked at Misty's belly.

Misty then blushed.

"That was my tummy rumbling" Misty giggled.

"I haven't eaten in over an hour"

"So….you want to go to the top deck barbeque?" Ash asked.

Misty's stomach gurgled again.

It jiggled while it gurgled.

*GLOOOP!* Gurgled Misty's huge belly.

"I think my stomach just answered that one" Misty giggled.

So Ash and Misty grabbed each other's hand and went to the top deck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ride the Waves**

**Chapter 3**

Brock was lying on a sunbed on the top deck after eating a fruit salad.

"Hey were here!" Ash called out.

Brock sat up and noticed Misty in her small bikini with Ash.

Brock kept his remarks about Misty to himself.

"Hey Ash, over here!" Brock called over.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed and ran towards Ash and dove into his arms.

"Missed me huh?" Ash asked happily.

Misty then pulled up a sunbed for Ash and herself.

Misty noticed the barbecue.

"Ash sweetie…please gets me something from the barbecue" Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing" Ash replied and went to the Barbecue.

"Hey hold up Ash, al come to!" Brock cried.

"Sure why not" Ash responded.

"Look after Pikachu will you Misty" Ash asked politely.

"Sure thing" Misty replied with saliva running down her chin.

At the barbecue, Ash bought a burger for himself and Misty while Brock had a hotdog.

Ash then returned to Misty and gave Misty her burger.

"Thank you Ash" Misty thanked with her mouth full as she took a bite.

After Misty had finished her burger, she went up to the barbecue and ordered herself four other burgers, five hotdogs, two steaks and six ribs.

On the way back, Misty bought herself five glasses of lemonade from the minibar.

"Sorry Ash, but that burger just wasn't filling" said Misty taking a bite out of her second burger.

Once Misty had demolished her mega meal, Misty lay on her sunbed to let her body digest her meal.

"Want to go in the pool for a bit?" Ash asked.

"Yeah sure" Misty smiled.

But just then Ash had noticed Pikachu had disappeared.

"You haven't seen Pikachu have you Brock" Ash asked.

Brock looked around.

"Sorry buddy" He replied.

Soon Ash heard Pikachu's cry, but it sounded muffled.

He noticed it was coming from Misty's huge belly.

"MISTY YOU ATE PIKACHU?" Ash screamed.

"No I didn't!" Misty exclaimed.

"Just because I'm fat, doesn't mean im going to eat my boyfriend's Pokémon!"

Misty opened one of her rolls on her belly and found Pikachu.

"See Ash…he was hiding in my rolls" Misty chuckled handing Pikachu to Ash.

Ash then sighed.

"At least Pikachu's safe"

Ash sighed again and apologised to Misty and took her by the hand and went in the pool with her.

In the pool Ash and Misty were splashing about and having a good time.

Misty then put her arms around Ash's back and looked him in the eye.

Before long they were making out.

"Ash…I know we argue…but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"'im never going to leave you"

Ash then responded by kissing Misty another time and whispering.

"I love you".

After a while Ash and Misty got out of the pool.

Just then they saw somebody familiar.

It was the bug catcher and the female junior trainer they saw in Pewter City.

"Well if it isn't fatso and her boyfriend again" snorted the junior trainer.

"Excuse me!" Ash barked.

"Hey sorry but…she is a fat snarled" chuckled the bug catcher.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND FAT!" Ash yelled.

Misty's heart sunk.

The junior trainer poked Misty in the belly.

"Look at the ripples!" chuckled the junior trainer.

"Right that's it!" Ash snarled.

He then looked at Pikachu

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked firmly.

"Pika!" Pikachu grunted.

"POKEMON BATTLE, RIGHT NOW!" Ash called out.

The junior trainer pulled out a Poke ball.

"Ready when you are, chubby chaser!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ride the Waves **

**Chapter 4**

The Junior Trainer was about to call out her Pokémon when the bug catcher butted in.

"Hun, I'll take care of him!"

"Okay sweetie" the Junior Trainer grinned.

"Right were set!" The bug catcher announced.

"You go Joey!" The Junior Trainer cheered.

"Go Pinsir!" Joey called out throwing a Poke Ball.

The Poke ball opened and out came a Pinsir from the red light.

Ash opened his Pokedex and it told him that Pinsir was a bug Pokémon with a strong grip.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pika!" grunted Pikachu.

"Pikachu use tackle attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu charged straight at Pinsir, but it missed.

"Pikachu use tackle again!" Ash ordered.

"Pinsir grab it!" Instructed Joey.

And Pinsir grabbed Pikachu in its Pincers on its head.

"Seismic toss now!" Joey ordered.

Pinsir started spinning round and round and gaining speed.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu screamed and let out a huge thunderbolt which made Pinsir drop Pikachu.

Pinsir staggered backwards and fell in the pool.

Everybody that was using the pool got out.

"Right Pikachu, use thunderbolt on last time!" Ash instructed.

Pikachu let out a loud scream and sent a huge electric bolt into the pool which finished off Pinsir.

Joey then pulled out Pinsir's Poke ball and aimed it at Pinsir and a red light sent it back in its Poke ball

"You're good" Joey told Ash with a sigh.

"Now it's my turn!" the female junior trainer called out.

"I'll battle you" Misty exclaimed with pride.

"Sure thing fatty" The Junior Trainer snorted

Names Rebecca by the way, the junior trainer introduced herself.

Rebecca then threw a Poke ball and out came a Jigglypuff.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex again.

It told him that Jigglypuff was a Pokémon that liked to sing.

"Aww it's so cute" Misty said going all sparkly eyes.

"Where's your Pokémon?" Rebecca taunted.

"I bet there in those fat rolls of yours"

Misty said nothing and threw a poke ball and out came Staryu.

"HYAH!" Staryu grunted.

"Ready Staryu, use tackle attack!" Misty ordered.

"HYAH!" Staryu grunted and flung itself at Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff use defence curl" Rebecca ordered

Jigglypuff curled up into a tight ball.

It hit right on target, but Jigglypuff got back up.

"Jigglypuff use pound!" Rebecca called out.

Jigglypuff slapped Staryu.

"Water gun now!" Misty called out.

And Staryu then blasted a jet of water at Jigglypuff which sent it flying.

Jigglypuff then got up again.

"Jigglypuff use sing!" Rebecca instructed.

And Jigglypuff started singing a gentle lullaby.

But it didn't affect Staryu.

"Right one more time, use tackle!" Misty called out

Staryu then flung itself at Jigglypuff.

"Now finish it with water gun!"

Staryu grunted and fired a jet of water at Jigglypuff and flung it sky high.

Jigglypuff landed with a thud and was out for the count.

Rebecca called back Jigglypuff.

"You think you're so tough fatso!" Snarled Rebecca.

"Well listen up, I ate a Clefairy!" Misty taunted back.

Rebecca and Joey disappeared

Ash and Misty headed back to their cabin

On the way back, they saw Rebecca and Joey lying on their sunbed's

Rebecca gave Misty and evil look and called Misty a fat bitch.

Misty then lowered her ass in Rebecca's face and farted loudly.

*PAAARPT!*

"Your gross fatso!" Rebecca gagged.

"What you like it cos I can feel another coming?" Misty taunted and lowered the back of her bikini bottom which exposed her ass and then she opened her ass cheeks, exposing her anus.

"Put your fat ass away" Rebecca squealed.

Misty then farted again which was even louder and smellier than before.

*PAAAAARPT!*

Then Misty pulled the back of her bikini bottom up and sat on Rebecca's chest.

"GET OFF ME FATSO!" Rebecca screamed.

Misty noticed Rebecca had a chocolate bar in her hand and snatched it out of her hand before scoffing it and then finishing off with a burp.

*Buuurp!*.

"You're disgusting"

Misty then got off Rebecca, and then Misty and Ash went to their cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ride the Waves **

**Chapter 5**

When Ash and Misty had returned back to their cabins, Misty sat on the bed and sighed.

"You okay Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed again.

Ash sat next to Misty on the bed.

Misty's bottom lip started to tremble and tears formed in her eyes.

"Misty what's wrong?" Ash asked, putting his arms around Misty

Misty began to cry.

"That stupid bitch Rebecca kept taunting me and calling me fat" Misty sobbed.

"I'm just a fat ugly girl"

"No you're not" Ash assured.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"Don't let skinny girls like her bring you down"

"Ide rather have a big girl like you than some skinny thing like her"

"You're a great person and I love you"

Misty cheered up a bit.

"Thanks Ash" Misty sniffed while wiping away a tear.

"You want to come to the party with me tonight?" Ash asked.

"Course I would" Misty responded with a smile before grabbing Ash's hand

"Ash…there's something I wanted to ask you for a while now" Misty nervously said.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you and im going to stand by you no matter what"

"I want to lose my virginity to you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ride the Waves**

**Chapter 6**

Ash's heart skipped a beat.

"Whoa you serious?" Ash asked

"Uh-huh" Misty nodded.

"Wow…" Ash sighed.

Ash then lifted up the pillow on the bed and found a box of condoms.

Misty then took her bra off then lay on the bed while Ash took his shirt off.

Ash climbed on top of her and started fondling her breasts.

Misty then lifted up her top and then threw it on the floor.

"Go on Ash" Misty sighed

Misty's breasts were huge and white and extremely soft.

Ash kept rubbing Misty's soft white titties.

Ash then started to suck her nipples.

"Yes" groaned Misty.

Ash kept sucking Misty's nipples.

Ash started to get aroused.

"You know, you don't have to focus on my chest" Misty told Ash

"Go lower..." Misty instructed in a kinky tone.

Misty then took of her shorts and knickers and threw them on the floor.

Ash went to the bottom of the bed where Misty then spread her legs, exposing her pink clitoris.

Misty's vagina had no hair on it.

Ash then put his finger on Misty's clit and started rubbing it.

Misty moaned with pleasure.

Misty's pussy started to get wetter and wetter.

Soon Ash put in two fingers and kept poking in and out.

"Yes Ash!" "Misty groaned.

Ash's fingers were covered in Misty's cum, so he stuck them in his mouth to taste it

Soon Ash bent down and started licking Misty's clit.

Misty's clit tasted salty and sweet and had a unique aroma to it.

Misty screamed with pleasure.

After Ash had done fingering Misty, Misty then got up and took off Ash's belt and pulled down his trousers and boxer shorts.

"Ready Ash?" Misty asked

Ash nodded.

Misty then grabbed Ash's penis and put it in her mouth and started sucking it.

"OOOH YEEAH!" Ash groaned with pleasure.

Misty was really good at giving blowjobs.

Misty started sucking harder and harder.

Her tongue felt soft against Ash's Penis shaft.

Soon Ash then came inside Misty's mouth.

His penis fired lots of seamen inside Misty's mouth.

Misty then swallowed it all.

Ash was panting and groaning with excitement

Misty then took Ash's dick out of her mouth and placed a condom on.

"I'm ready" Misty then commanded.

Ash said nothing and lay on top of Misty and inserted his cock inside Misty's pussy

With Misty being fat, Ash bounced up and down on top her, while he ejected.

Misty's vagina felt went and soft against his penis.

"YES YES YES!" Ash and Misty screamed loudly.

"Ash...spunk all over me afterwards" Misty instructed.

Ash then took his cock out of Misty's pussy and pulled off the condom.

Misty grabbed Ash's dick and Ash ejected all over her face and titties and her huge belly while she rubbed it with her hands.

Soon Ash then fired one last blast at Misty's face.

Misty let go of Ash's dick and fell back on the bed while Ash fell next to her.

"I love you Ash" Misty said with a smile.

"I'm glad I lost it to you"

"Me too Ash agreed"

And they fell asleep next to each other naked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ride the Waves**

**Chapter 7**

An hour later, Ash and Misty woke up naked next to each other.

"Wow…that sure was exiting" Ash yawned.

"Uh-huh" Misty agreed.

"Best get ready for the party" Ash suggested.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Misty asked in her usual kinky tone.

So Ash and Misty got up and entered the bathroom.

Ash turned the shower on and stepped in and Misty followed him in after placing a towel on the floor.

Ash then picked up a bottle of strawberry shower gel.

"Ash…rub that on me" Misty instructed in her kinky voice.

Ash then squirted some on his hand and rubbed it on Misty's huge belly

Ash loved how soft and squishy Misty's huge gut felt.

"Get it between the rolls" Misty giggled.

Ash then lifted Misty's huge rolls and put some in.

Ash's penis started to get aroused.

"Can I touch it" Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead" Ash smiled

Misty then whispered to Ash "suck my tits"

Ash then without hesitation grabbed Misty's breasts and started sucking her nipples.

After Ash had sucked Misty's tits, Misty bent down, grabbed Ash's dick and placed it in her mouth and sucked it.

Ash then moaned with pleasure and ejected in Misty's mouth.

Misty swallowed Ash's goo.

Misty then stood up and stepped out of the shower and Ash followed.

They then wrapped towels around them and went into the next room to dry off.

Ash and Misty started to get ready.

"What time's the party?" Misty asked.

"Eight" Ashes replied.

"Not for another hour"

"Let's see if my stomach can hold on that long" Misty said putting on her bra and panties.

Ash then put on his boxers and sprayed on some deodorant.

He then handed a strawberry flavoured bottle of deodorant to Misty.

Misty sprayed some on and the smell of strawberries went up her nose.

Just then Misty's huge belly let rip with a loud hunger growl which made her belly jiggle

*GROOOOOOWL!*

Misty then put her hands on her belly and blushed.

"I'm so sorry" Misty panicked while sweat dropping

"That was kind of cute" Ash chuckled.

"Really…?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…" Ash assured.

"You have cute hunger growls"

"And your belly is so big and soft"

"Can I put my head on it?" asked Ash.

"Sure" Misty said with a smile

Ash then sat on the bed while Misty arched her legs around his legs while Ash put his ear on Misty's huge gut.

Ash then heard Misty's empty stomach walls grinding against each other.

A few seconds later Misty's belly let out a huge rumble

*GLOOOOOOORP!*

Ash then took his ear off Misty's belly and continued getting ready.

Ash and Misty then put on their Kimonos

Misty then done up her hair.

"Wow...Misty...you look like a princess" Ash complimented

Misty giggled

"Thanks Ash" Misty thanked.

Misty then gently grabbed Ash's hand

"You look great too" Misty complimented.

Ash and Misty then smooched

"I love you Ash" Misty whispered.

"I love you Misty" Ash then responded in the same tone.

And then they went to the top deck to the party holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ride the Waves**

**Chapter 8**

Ash and Misty finally reached the top deck where they met Brock and Pikachu.

"Hey glad you two made it" Brock greeted.

"Pika pi" Pikachu squeaked before leaping into Ash's arms.

The party first had a buffet with all kinds of rice, meat, soup and vegetable dishes to eat.

Brock and Ash both had three helpings, while Misty had seven including her desert.

And once the buffet was over it, there was a dance where everybody joined in.

The party was beautiful, there were paper lanterns everywhere and everybody was wearing smart kimonos.

The music was traditional Japanese drums and pipes.

Once the dance was over, there was a beautiful firework show to see.

Soon the party was over and Ash and Misty went back to their cabin.

"I really enjoyed myself" Misty told Ash with smile.

"Me too" Ash smiled

Misty then put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm hungry again" she moaned.

Ash then pulled out a huge bag from under the bed.

"Fear not…all this is for you!" beamed Ash

Inside the bag was a lot of junk food and soda pop.

"Oh wow thank you" Misty thanked happily with sparkling eyes.

First Misty opened a box of potato chips and opened a bottle of lemonade.

She ate the potato chips greedily and every time she took a mouthful of lemonade, she burped loudly.

Ash was starting to get aroused.

Misty then opened a box of chocolate cupcakes.

"Misty can I feed you those?" Ash asked nervously

"Sure thing" Misty replied with a smile.

Ash then sat on the bed while Misty lay on his legs.

One by one, Ash placed a cupcake in Misty's mouth.

Once the box was empty, Misty then burped.

"Misty that's vile" Ash gagged.

Misty then burped in Ash's face.

"You love it really" Misty then chuckled.

Ash then opened another bag of potato chips, which Misty scoffed greedily.

Misty then guzzled another bottle of lemonade, before opening a bar of chocolate.

"Ash…will you feed this to me?" Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course" Ash responded.

Ash then broke pieces off and placed them in Misty's mouth.

Ash then kept feeding Misty junk food until the bag was empty.

After the bag was empty, Misty was stuffed.

"You're the best boyfriend ever" Misty complimented.

"Gee thank" Ash responded.

Misty then snuggled into Ash in the bed.

Ash and Misty kissed each other goodnight before going to sleep.

The next morning, Ash and Misty met Brock for breakfast.

For breakfast they had a bowl of steamed rice and miso soup.

Soon the tannoy came on.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain, we are now approaching Maidens Peak"

"We hope you have a good time there"

After breakfast, the S.S Anne docked into Maidens Peak.

And so our hero's journey to be a Pokémon master continues.

**To be continued…..**


End file.
